Problem: $ -\dfrac{3}{2} - 125\% + 0.12 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{2} = -1.5$ $ -125\% = -\dfrac{125}{100} = -1.25 $ Now we have: $ -1.5 - 1.25 + 0.12 = {?} $ $ -1.5 - 1.25 + 0.12 = -2.63 $